The present invention relates generally to electrical wiring systems and devices, and more particularly to an electrical receptacle and electrical junction box, which is positioned in a wall of a building for providing electrical connections for switches, outlet plates and the like. Conventionally, junction boxes are installed in a building at the time of the building construction. Such boxes are attached to the building structure, studs or other vertical supports that are later covered by interior walls made of sheetrock and similar materials. Once the dry walls are in place, it becomes difficult and time-consuming to provide any additional junction boxes. Usually, a drywall technician must be called to cut an opening in the drywall adjacent a stud so that a replacement or additional outlet box can be placed therein.
The problem is exacerbated when a building owner needs a junction box in a location between the studs. Depending on the spacing of the vertical supports, the desired position of a new junction box may be a distance from the vertical support. In the event that a junction box must be positioned in that particular location, this usually means breaking a part of the sheetrock or drywall for access to the space between the walls, installing a new box, securing a new outlet box on the drywall, reshaping and sneaking the wires into the new box. The drywall must then be repaired with taping, sanding, priming and painting with the least damage to the wall.
The main problem with installing a junction box unattached to a stud is ensuring its position on the drywall. Since the new junction box is supported only by a sheetrock layer, which is prone to crumbling, the technician must be careful to properly support the junction box on the wall.
The construction industry developed a number of mounting devices that are designed to support a junction box on a drywall. One of such devices provides for the use of a pair of clamps that are pulled against the back of the drywall by tightening the screws. The clamps are positioned at diagonally opposite locations on the body of the junction box. Another suggestion is to use a separate mounting bracket that is attached to a junction box.
Still another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,674 issued on Feb. 12, 2002 to Thomas J. Gretz for a “Mounting Device.” In that patent, the flags are located on opposite ends of the open front surface of an electrical box near the center of the two opposite ends so that holding forces are applied in the desired direction without having such forces applied at opposite corners.
While these technical solutions may function under certain conditions, there exists a need to provide a junction box that has built-in tabs for engaging the back of a drywall without the need to attach the junction box to a stud.